Aurelia Le Guin
|aliases = Golden Raksasha |gender = Female |occupation = * Principal * Commander (former) |affilliation = * Thors Branch Campus * Weissland Army * Lamarre Provincial Army (former) |image = Aurelia Le Guin (Sen III).png |birthDate = S.1174/6/1 (Sat) |seiyuu = Yuko Sumitomo |nationality = Erebonian |birthPlace = Lamarre Province |hobbies = * Chess * Music * Art |likes = * Lamarre cooking * Gold (colour) |sizes = B90/W62/H89 |weapon_Sen_III = Treasured sword, "Arcadia" |SlashType_Sen_III = SS |ThrustType_Sen_III = — |PierceType_Sen_III = — |StrikeType_Sen_III = SS |weapon_Sen_IV = Treasured sword, "Arcadia" |orbment_Sen_III_IV = Wind, Space |SlashType_Sen_IV = S |ThrustType_Sen_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_IV = SS |voiceactor = Valerie Arem |relatives = * Elie MacDowell (distant relation) *Diana (distant relation) }}Aurelia Le Guin (オーレリア・ルグィン ), also known as the 'Golden Rakshasa '( の ), is an Erebonian noble. She is a countess and head of the Le Guin family, general of the Weissland Army and principal of the Thors Branch Campus. Background Aurelia was born in Erebonia as the daughter of Count Le Guin. Thors student Although born a noble, Aurelia grew up as a passionate and dignified fighter. She enrolled at Thors Military Academy and immediately seized control of the Fencing Club, declaring war on the other clubs. Wallace Bardias, president of the Riding Club at the time, challenged her on horseback. The dual ended in a draw. The two have remained close professionally ever since. Her father, serving as the commander of the Lamarre Provincial Army, led the chivalry into the the Hundred Days War but was wounded in battle. After the war, the academy gave her special permission to graduate in a single year to succeed her father. After graduation, she joined the provincial army as its new commanding officer. Rising through the ranks Aurelia is the only known practitioner of both the Vander school and Arseid school of swordsmanship. She joined the Arseid school in approximately S.1195, around the age of 25, and mastered the school a year later. Determined to become the strongest warrior in Erebonia, she aims to surpass her previous masters, Zechs Vander and Victor S. Arseid, respectively. Aurelia is introduced in , where she is in charge of maintaining the Noble Alliance's control in the western half of Erebonia during the civil war. She first shows up in Legram to meet with Laura S. Arseid in her father's stead. On the final day of the war, she is tasked with stopping the onmarch of the Imperial Army. Although piloting her Spiegel, it gave her a first shot of facing off against one of her former masters: Zechs Vander and his 3rd Armored Division. Career change Despite her efforts, the Noble Alliance loses to the reformist faction and pledged full collaboration with Chancellor Giliath Osborne. Aurelia complies with the ceasefire. Together with co-commander Wallace Bardias and 50,000 of their soldiers, they are confined to the Juno Naval Fortress during negotiations with the imperial government. The meritorious service of infiltrating and occupying North Ambria would be a substantial compromise in the ongoing negotiations of the uncertain future of the Provincial Armies. It is agreed upon with the imperial government that the Noble Alliance abdicates the naval fortress. Aurelia and Wallace spend the next two months preparing an invasion of North Ambria, together with the Intelligence Division and Railway Military Police. After a fairly effortless invasion considered a textbook example, Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III offers Aurelia a position as the principal of newly-established Thors Branch Campus. Aurelia accepts the position, leaving her sworn ally Wallace in control of North Ambria. Exploring her limits Despite assuming office as principal, Aurelia refuses to compromise her ambitions to become the strongest of the empire. In June S.1206, she joins her students in taking back the Juno Naval Fortress from the occupation of the Northern Jaegers' remnants and Ouroboros. The invasion concludes with a battle between Aurelia and Arianrhod. Arianrhod praises Aurelia that she has surpassed what she once was and that she definitely ranks among the strongest of those still human. A couple of weeks later, she challenges her former master Victor to a dual. Once again, she is victorious. During the outbreak of the Great Twilight, she boards her Spiegel and acts independently from the rest of Thors Branch Campus. She serves Mildine Juzalith de Cayenne and her Weissland Army, meaning teaming up with her former partner Wallace Bardias and Vita Clotilde. She rescues Ash Carbide from his confinement and takes back the confiscated Pantagruel. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Aurelia Le Guin - Bust (Sen II).png|Portrait Aurelia Le Guin (Sen II).jpg|In-game introduction Aurela Le Guin - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art Aurelia Le Guin - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Aurelia Le Guin - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Aurelia Le Guin - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Aurelia Le Guin - 2nd Branch of Thors (Sen III).png|In "2nd Branch of Thors" Aurelia Le Guin - SD Model (Sen III).png Aurelia Le Guin - Swimwear (Sen III).png|Swimwear design Aurelia Spiegel - Concept Art (Sen).png|Aurelia's Spiegel Aurelia Sword - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Arcadia Northern War - Concept Art (Sen III).PNG|Northern War Aurelia - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Aurelia - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Aurelia - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Aurelia Le Guin - Fine-tuning Sketch (Sen III).png|Concept art Aurelia Le Guin - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Aurelia Le Guin - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Aurelia Le Guin - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Aurelia Le Guin - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Aurelia Le Guin - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Aurelia Le Guin - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot References }} Category:Characters Category:Noble Alliance Category:Vander school Category:Arseid school Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters